


Hogwart's House

by samwise_baggins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: A filk describing the members of Gryffindor House.
Kudos: 2





	Hogwart's House

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU: Harry's fourth year.  
> .  
> A filk is a fan-written song, either converting a known song (completely) or writing an original.  
> .  
> This is filked from the song _Wild, Wild, West_ by _Escape Club_. (Original lyrics can be found on the internet)

Gryffindors of all sorts, living at Hogwarts;  
Fred, George, Lee, Dean, rooting for the House team;  
Seamus in the Charms Room, smoking from a big boom;  
Ron sits with Hermoine, waiting up for Harry.

He's so sad, but I don't care;  
I love his eyes and his wild, wild hair.  
Games with Slytherin of Cat and Mouse,  
Avoiding Voldemort and,  
Living in the Hogwarts House…  
Hogwarts House

Parvati's in the tower, tapping psychic powers;  
Colin's snapping pictures of Katie Bell the Chaser;  
Quidditch Captain Oliver likes to join the fun  
Flying here, running there.  
Ronnie's got a new wand.

He's so sad, but I don't care;  
I love his eyes and his wild, wild hair.  
Games with Slytherin of Cat and Mouse,  
Avoiding Voldemort and,  
Living in the Hogwarts House…  
Hogwarts House

Now Lavender's in the halls,  
Dennis is in a mess,  
And Nick wears a ruff, wears a ruff  
To cover up his neck.  
Mrs. Norris to the left, Filch to the right,  
Peeves up above, crashing through the halls at night

He's so sad, but I don't care;  
I love his eyes and his wild, wild hair.  
Games with Slytherin of Cat and Mouse,  
Avoiding Voldemort and,  
Living in the Hogwarts House…  
Hogwarts House  
Hogwarts House  
(Hogwarts)  
Yeah, Hogwarts

Harry's making monkeys of Malfoy and his flunkies;  
Ginny's in the dungeons, Alicia's really something;  
Up there's Angelina  
Flying like a diva;  
Neville tries, Neville tries…  
His memory can make you cry

He's so sad, but I don't care;  
I love his eyes and his wild, wild hair.  
Games with Slytherin of Cat and Mouse,  
Avoiding Voldemort and,  
Living in the Hogwarts House…  
Hogwarts House  
Hogwarts House  
(Hogwarts)  
Yeah, Hogwarts


End file.
